Terra Rose
'''Terra Rose '''was a normal high school girl, untill she was approached by the League of Shadows. Personality Terra Rose is a loner at high school, but in the League of Shadows, she's one of the best fighters they've got. She was once kind and compassionate, but since training with Cheshire, she has lost all of that. She has fulfilled every job she's been issued, likely due to her amazing intellect. However, due to her upbringing, she doesn't trust anyone at all. Physical Appearance Terra is a caucasian teenage girl, of about 5 foot 6. She is very tan, and has long blonde hair. She is slender in stature, but has a fairly muscular build due to the rigorous training Cheshire has put her through. For civilian clothing, she wears a blue jacket, a gray shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. Under the guise of Shade, Terra wears her hair in a ponytail, a black formfitting bodysuit, and black boots. Terra attends Gotham Academy, and she wears a yellow blazer, a white polo shirt, black tie, and a black skirt. History Early life Terra was raised in Bakersfield, California. Her family was very kind and caring. that is, untill her sixth birthday. Her parents got into a divorce because her father had cheated with another woman. So, Terra and her mother moved to Alaska to live with Terra's Aunt Margaret. Things only got worse when Terra, at age thirteen, had lost her mother and aunt to hypothermia after they fell into the icy cold water on a fishing trip. However, things looked up when a women named Jade Nguyen adopted her. Jade, now revealed to be Cheshire, put her through very rigorous training. Three years later, they moved to Gotham City as a way to be closer to the League of Shadows. Jade had made it so Terra was enrolled in Gotham Academy, as a way to get close to her enemies. Terra has worked with many operatives of the Shadows, now known as Shade Fangbiter. Terra is now a very close operative within the Light, and has almost achieved the title of L-8. Present Terra now attends Gotham Academy. Cheshire enrolled her in it as a way to find information about Dick Grayson. However, at night, Terra dons the black suit of Shade Fangbiter, her League of Shadows identity. Powers and abilities *Magic: Terra is a very skilled magician, and has been studying it all her life. Some spells are backword variations of words, others are spells in her magic book. She has used many spells to complete her missions. Abilities Multilinguinism: In addition to English, Terra can speak French, Spanish, Chinese, and Japanese fluently. Weaknesses Concentration: When saying spells, one must have full concentration or the spell simply won't work. Sometimes, it might even do the opposite of what it's supposed to do. Energy: Magic requires energy to use. This energy comes from within, which is a limitation preventing people from doing the impossible. Equipment Knife Terra uses a knife in battle. When she gets her opponents in a weak spot, she pulls this knife out and finishes the job. Staff Terra also uses a staff in battle. This further enhances her magical abilities. Relationships Cheshire Cheshire is Terra's mentor. She has taught her many things, including stealth,multilinguinism, and the ability to anticipate an enemy's move before they make it. Cheshire trained Terra, much like her father trained her, but without the emotional and verbal abuse. Fire Earthshaker Fire is Terra's usual partner for missions. She thinks he's highly annoying because he always "saves" her from trouble AKA messes up her job or gets in the way of it, and is constantly flirting with her. Sometimes she flirts back, so who knows where this could go... Category:Individuals Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:League of Shadows